While smartphones have revolutionized the taking of images, in both content and quantity, the way those images are managed and organized has hardly kept pace. Users have collected thousands of moments and memories, yet these images are typically just saved to random, disorganized “albums” on smartphones, on social media or in cloud storage. This scattered and disorganized system has made it difficult to find and look back at old images.
While there are different techniques that may be used to classify images, image classification remains difficult in machine learning. Many times these techniques may not perform well classifying subcategories within a particular category. For example, while a classification system may recognize an object within an image as a “car”, the classification system may not recognize other information about the car, such as the brand of car, the year of the car, the style of the car, and the like.